I do (Not)
by Giselle Mora
Summary: El matrimonio es para los tontos. Y también el amor. Autor: tiramisuspice
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es una traducción. Autor: tiramisuspice. Pueden leer la historia en inglés acá:** **s/11447940/5/I-Do-Not**

* * *

"¡No se qué hacer Maya!" El Señor Hinkles exclamó frenético y asustado, "¡La boda empezará en diez minutos, y ella no está por ninguna parte!"

"Cálmese señor." Maya dijo con dulzura al hombre mayor, con una consoladora sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente su mano. "Tenemos esto bajo control. Solo quédese aquí y espere. Encontraremos a su hija."

Él asintió con la cabeza, lamiendo sus labios nerviosamente. "Bien."

"Quédense aquí." Repitió, no solo para él, si no también para las damas de honor y los padrinos de boda. "Y entren en posiciones, voy a traer a Stacie."

Ella se alejó de él, taconeando ruidosamente contra las baldosas del vestíbulo de la capilla. Presionó el botón de su auricular.

"Missy, ¿la encontraste ya?"

 _"Servicios de limpieza dicen que hay alguien vomitando en el baño en el segundo piso."_

"Es nuestra novia..." murmuró Maya.

Rodando los ojos, se apresuró a subir las escaleras, tratando de subirlas lo más rápido que podía —sin tropezar y caer— con su falda apretada y los irrazonablemente altos tacones que había llevado para la ocasión. En circunstancias normales, Maya no era tan estúpida como para usar esos zapatos peligrosos, pero como una pequeña planificadora de bodas, había un buen número de clientes que tendían a no tomarla demasiado en serio. Así que cada centímetro extra contaba.

Maya se apresuró en su camino por el pasillo y empujó la puerta del lavabo de mujeres. Se encontró con el olor del vómito y un sonido repugnante de arcadas. Con un suspiro, Maya habló en su dispositivo de comunicación.

"Dios..." Ella dijo, su labio se curvó con disgusto. "Está bien. La encontré, Missy."

 _"¿Maya? La gente está empezando a inquietarse, ¿Qué hago?"_

"Distraelos."

 _"¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a hacer eso?"_

"No lo se. Quítate la parte superior o algo."

 _"¿Plan B por favor?"_

"Que entren los padrinos y las damas de honor."

 _"Está bien, pero el reloj se mueve."_

"Soy consciente... " Maya dijo mientras se acercaba con cuidado "¿Stacie? ¿Eres tu?"

Hubo un gemido y luego la pálida novia salió, un poco de vómito recubriendo sus labios y barbilla. Maya estaba completamente aliviada de que su vestido no estuviera salpicado con vómito. Stacie se acercó al fregadero y se enjuagó la boca con agua fría.

"Maya, no puedo hacer esto..." murmuró, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, con los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos.

Maya suspiró mientras excava en su bolso por su kit de maquillaje de emergencia "¿Qué te preocupa?"

"Esto es una mala idea... ¿Por qué me estoy casando con él? ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no salen bien?" Apoyó la mano en su abdomen. "¿Es realmente una buena idea casarse con alguien solo porque estoy teniendo su bebé?"

Maya tomó la barbilla de Stacie en su mano y la volteó para que pudiera mirarla. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y suavemente limpió el lápiz labial manchado.

"Stacie. Recuerdame por qué te vas a casar con Philip."

"No quiero tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio."

"¿Y por qué no quieres tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio?" Maya sacó un lápiz labial, aplicando con cuidado en las partes en sus labios en las que falta el rosa suave.

"Porque mis padres harían un infierno mi vida si se enteraran."

"Cierto. Tus padres serían unos tiranos. Y no queremos eso. Así que vas a casarte con ese hombre." Maya sonrió, limpiando cuidadosamente las lágrimas de sus ojos, asegurándose de no ensuciar la máscara de pestañas. "Pero también me dijiste que amas a Philip. Que amas su sonrisa y la forma en que te hace sentir. La forma en que llena tu corazón. Que incluso si no estuvieras embarazada, todavía te casarías con él, ¿correcto?"

Stacie asintió, una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

"Así que solo nos estamos adelantando ¿no?" Ella colocó cuidadosamente algo de rubor en el rostro de la novia. "Eso es todo lo que estamos haciendo. Te casarás con Philip, pero un poco antes de lo que esperabas "

"Tres minutos Maya. Es mejor que te des prisa de una puta vez."

"¿Pero qué si todo va mal? ¿Qué pasa si peleamos?" Stacie preguntó preocupada.

"Stacie, yo no puedo decirte que todo irá bien. No conozco el futuro. No se como serán las cosas para ti y Philip una vez estén casados. Pero las peleas son normales en una relación. Lo que importa no es lo locos que se pongan entre si o con qué frecuencia tienen ganas de matar al otro. Al final del día, lo importante es que ambos se aman. Y eso es lo que va a hacer que su relación funcione."

Stacie sollozó y abrazó a Maya "Gracias. Lo necesitaba."

"Cierto. Pero puedes abrazarme más tarde." Maya la empujó suavemente. "Así que sal y ve a tu boda. Has estado esperando este día toda tu vida. Así que ve abajo, lleva a tu padre a las puertas, y prepárate para la boda mas perfecta que el dinero de Philip pueda comprar."

Que sinceramente no era mucho, pero como sea.

"¡Si!"

Stacie salió de los baños a encontrarse con su padre, y Maya arrojó los pañuelos usados a la basura al salir para observar la ceremonia también.

 _"¿Éxito?"_

"Sip. Que el órgano empiece a sonar, Aquí viene la novia."

 _"Justo a tiempo"_

Cuando Maya caminó por el pasillo hasta la escalera, el órgano comenzó a tocar la familiar marcha nupcial.

Maya se inclinó sobre la barandilla de la escalera, mirando a la planta baja donde Stacie abrazó a su nervioso padre disculpándose por su desaparición temporal. Caminaron por las puertas de la capilla y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Maya.

Una vez más, se las había arreglado para hacer suceder una boda. Fue una mediocre, al límite, mierda de boda, pero Maya se las había arreglado para que se vea como un sueño hecho realidad. Esta fue una para los libros. Tomó algo atroz y lo convirtió en algo apto para reyes y reinas. Tenía suerte de tener sentidos estéticos impecables. Se merecía un premio por el trabajo que había puesta para que esta boda no se pareciera la fábrica de chocolates de Willy Wonka.

Maya sonrió, dándose mentalmente una palmadita en la espalda.

Esta era, probablemente, una de las peores bodas que había hecho en toda su vida, pero había hecho un buen trabajo.

Ciertamente un buen trabajo...


	2. Chapter 2

Maya se apoyó en la puerta del gimnasio del instituto alquilado, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho mientras observaba a Stacie y Philip compartir su primer baile como pareja casada.

La ceremonia había ido sin contratiempos, a excepción de que Philip no había preparado los voto (como Maya sabía que haría). Sin mencionar que ella sospechaba que tenía resaca, al igual que todos los padrinos de la boda. Pero aparte de esos pequeños problemas la ceremonia de matrimonio había ido a las mil maravillas, y Maya se había sentido triunfal una vez que se besaron y caminaron por el pasillo.

Esa había sido la primera parte, ahora lo único que quedaba era conseguir esta parte de la fiesta fuera del camino y luego por fin podría salir.

Y no demasiado pronto porque, incluso desde su posición, Maya se dio cuenta de que el cirturón que Stacie se había puesto para esconder su embarazo, estaba a punto de romperse. Y una vez que se haya roto, la agitación seguiría después. Habría preguntas, confusión y, sin duda, una gran pelea.

Pero demonios, ese no era el problema de Maya.

Se sacó el auricular para comunicarse con Missy.

"¿Dónde está el padrino, Missy?"

 _"Lo último que vi, es que estaba con una de las damas de honor en el armario del conserje al final del pasillo. ¿Era alta y de pelo castaño rojizo? ¿Gran escote?"_

Candance, correcto. Había visto al padrino mirando el amplio escote toda la tarde, y pensó que ocurriría en algún momento. Lo que se sea.

"Que desastre..."

Maya sacudió su cabeza con disgusto, levantando su portapapeles para asegurarse de que había tenido en cuenta todo. Ya era hora de irse, de todos modos.

Sip, parecía que todo estaba en su lugar.

Missy apareció a su lado, un poco sin aliento por tener que caminar para ver si las cosas estaban listas.

"¿Por qué no puedes hacer las rondas la próxima vez?" Missy dijo con fastidio.

"Por que tu eres mi asistente." Maya respondió aburrida.

Se quedaron en la puerta en silencio un momento, mirando como Stacie felizmente puso su cabeza en el hombro de Philip, una sonrisa brillante en su cara. Él la abrazó con fuerza, su expresión también en calma y feliz. Era una visión perfecta. Marido y mujer, por fin, se abrazan en la pista de baile, el centro de atención recae sobre ellos, meciéndose suavemente con la música.

Le daba ganas de vomitar.

"¿Crees que durarán?"

Maya los miraba impasible.

Stacie tendría al niño y luego se daría cuenta de que su marido era una mierda irresponsable, inmaduro y sin perspectivas. Él presionaría por la luna de miel, ella diría que no porque quiere cuidar de su hijo. Entonces Philip iría en un "viaje de negocios" con su secretaria, quién era la dama de honor. No contento con eso, Philip seguiría eludiendo sus responsabilidades como padre, y pasaría varias noches en su oficina, probablemente follandose a su secretaria.

Maya no tenía ninguna duda. No había posibilidad de que estos dos payasos duraran.

"Les daré un año y medio, como máximo." Maya resopló, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Maya se sintió alegre y casi mareado después de terminar el trabajo. Ahora podía celebrar otro trabajo bien hecho, emborracharse, y luego dormir.

Lo que sea que pase con Philip y Stacie seguro como el infierno no era su problema.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya tomó su whisky, arrugando la cara ante la quemadura en su pecho antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se acercó de nuevo a la barra.

"Oye cantinero, otro por favor."

Él asintió y se alejó y Missy la observó con diversión, tomando un sorbo de su margarita.

"Estás realmente tensa hoy"

"¿Quién no lo estaría después de trabajar con esos idiotas durante tres meses?" Maya saludó al camarero en agradecimiento cuando él dejó la copa frente a ella.

"Eres horrible." Missy se lamió los labios, "Por cierto, ese tipo en el extremo de la barra te ha estado chequeando durante los últimos treinta minutos."

"¿Si?" Maya dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo y mirándolo con desinterés.

Probablemente solo quería echar un polvo. Y pensó que Maya era fácil, eso venía con ser rubia por desgracia.

Él atrapó su mirada y se bajó del taburete de la barra, caminando hacia ella con una atractiva sonrisa. Maya le lanzó una mirada gélida, desafiándolo a dar un paso más. Si incluso trataba de hablar con ella, ella lo tendría retorciendose en el suelo del dolor antes de que incluso dijera una palabra. Tomando la pista, fingió como si no hubiera estado acercandose a ella y caminó por allí torpente.

Uff.

"Buen trabajo arreglando la crisis del baño sin embargo" Missy rió, impresionada. "Hiciste esa mierda como una profesional"

"Voy a aceptar tus felicitaciones en forma de un Oscar por esa actuación ganadora."

"Pero, en serio, estabas tranquila, fría y serena. Y entonces lo que dijiste ¿De dónde sacaste eso de lo que importa es el amor?"

"¿Oh, eso?" Maya tomó un sorbo contemplativa, "Mi mejor amiga me decía cosas así todo el tiempo en la universidad. Dije lo que ella habría dicho en esa situación."

"Tu amiga debe de ser un genio en el amor."

Maya levantó una ceja "Si quieres verlo de esa manera."

"Bueno, ¿cómo lo miras?"

"Está siendo ingenua." Maya se quedó mirando la hilera de vasos perfectamente alineados contra la pared detrás del camarero. "Colandose a si misma para el desastre. Abriendo su corazón a la posibilidad de terminar llena de dolor y tristeza. Es vergonzoso como de confiado está sobre el amor. El amor no existe."

Missy dejó la bebida sobre la mesa, mirando a Maya conmocionada.

"Eso es jodido ¿sabes? ¿Cómo puedes planificar estas bodas hermosas y dar a las novias asustadas esas preciosas palabras para calmarlas cuando no tienes fe en lo que estás haciendo?"

"¿Quién sabe...?" Maya terminó su bebida con un encogimiento de hombros.

Missy resopló "Wow, ¿quién fue el tipo que te convirtió en esta persona cínica?"

"Nadie." Maya sonrió "Nunca he sido lo suficientemente estúpida como par dar a nadie la oportunidad de hacerlo"

"Entonces, ¿por qué eres tan cínica sobre el amor?"

"¿Has visto el historial de mi madre en relaciones fallidas? No quiero terminar como ella. Y he visto estas bodas que planeé desmoronarse en cuestión de años, meses incluso. Todas esas promesas de amor eterno no son reales, porque al final, uno u otro se da por vencido y se va."

"Sin embargo, algunos matrimonios duran" Missy argumentó. "Porque hay amor entre las personas."

"Grandes palabras." Dijo Maya, arrastrando las palabras, poniendo los ojos mientras tomaba un sorbo de la nueva bebida que el camarero había traído. "Tal vez si el porcentaje de matromonios fallidos que planeamos en el pasado fuera mas bajo, lo creería."

"Vaya, asi que supongo que no quieres casarte."

Los ojos de Maya se estrecharon, su labio se curvó ligeramente en disgusto.

"El matrimonio es para los tontos. Y también lo es el amor."


	4. Chapter 4

Maya tropezó a través de su oscuro apartamento, tropezó con la alfombra y se sostuvo en la pared, riendo tontamente para si misma antes de continuar su camino inestable hasta su dormitorio. Mientras caminaba, se sacó un tacón, luego el otro, y luego la falda en algún lugar del camino.

Se dejó caer en la cama con un gemido, sintiendo ya el sueño arrastrándose en su sistema. Sabía que tenía que quitarse la parte superior, y ducharse, pero apenas era capaz de funcionar, y mucho menos ponerse de pie en una bañera resbaladiza.

Su teléfono sonó y ella buscó en su bolso para encontrarlo. Pensó que era Missy comprobando si había llegado a casa.

"¿Hola?" ella arrastró las palabras, sorbiendo la baba que casi se coló por la comisura de su boca.

" _Maya_ "

"¿Farkle?" dijo, el ceño fruncido mientras se frotaba los ojos de sueño "Son como las dos de la mañana ¿Por qué estás llamando?"

 _"Debido a que por alguna razón, tu madre está bajo la impresión de que ella tiene que llamarme para decirte algo."_

No tenía mucho sentido. Maya normalmente sabía porqué su madre llamaba, por lo que tendía a borrar sus mensajes, e ignorar sus llamadas.

"¿Que quería?"

 _"Me dijo que conoció a alguien interesante en Topanga's. Algún abogado o algo así. Ella le dio tu número."_

Maya puso los ojos con gruñido de fastidio. Tenía veintiséis años ¿Por qué demonios su madre sigue creyendo que tenía que emparejarla con estos hombres? Maya había dejado claro que ella no tenía ningún interés en salir con nadie. ¿Cual era el punto? Ella nunca los amaría. Era inútil y una perdida de su tiempo. Ella podía pensar en cosas mucho más productivas que hacer en su tiempo libre que salir con personas irrelevantes que entrarían en su vida en un día y la dejarían al siguiente.

"Dile que no estoy interesada."

 _"Está bien, lo hice. Pero no te sorprendas si recibes llamadas o textos de un tipo."_

"Bueno, entonces, quedará marcado de por vida" Ella dijo con dulzura, "¿Eso es todo Farks?, porque mi almohada está llamándome"

 _"Una cosa más, Riley me llamó. Ella está volando mañana -bueno, hoy- para visitarte. Se que probablemente has estado bebiendo, pero por favor preséntate en tu oficina."_

"¿Para qué?"

 _"No hay razón, solo quería verte."_

Parecía como si estuviera ocultando algo, definitivamente.

"¿Por qué ella volaría todo el camino desde Texas, solo para verme? No me parece una razón suficiente. " Maya se incorporó, desabrochando la blusa de satén con torpeza para quitársela. "¿Y por qué no solo me llama?"

Suspiró a través de la línea, sonando cansado, y derrotado, y un poco exasperado. Maya sonrió, divertida por la irritación de Farkle. Por lo general no estaba afectado por ella, pero años de conocerla habían quebrado lentamente su paciencia.

"Está bien, pero por favor actúa sorprendida cuando ella te lo cuente. Está comprometida"

"¿Con quién?"

Maya frunció el ceño. ¿Riley había estado viendo a alguien?

 _"Lucas ¿Quién más?"_

Las cejas de Maya se fruncieron en concentración, su mente adormilada, finalmente realizando la conexión mientras se acordó lentamente de Riley hablando de un tal Lucas hace un par de meses. Su novio el Sr. Perfecto. Prometido ahora. (Que Maya no cree ni por un segundo, no había manera en que el tipo fuera así de perfecto. Simplemente no tenía sentido.) Riley tendía a no hablar con Maya demasiado acerca de los chicos con los que salía porque Maya tendía una tendencia a tratar de disuadirla de sus relaciones. Había olvidado que Riley seguía con el chico.

"¿Lucas Friar? ¿El chico con el que empezó a salir en febrero?" La nariz de Maya se arrugó con disgusto "Estamos en mayo. ¿Está hablando en serio? Apenas han estado saliendo durante tres meses."

 _"Creo que si. Yo estaba tan sorprendido como tu cuando me enteré."_

¿Que demonios estaba pensando? Comprometerse tan pronto cuando apenas tuvo tiempo para conocer al tipo era una idea estúpida.

 _"Hey, ¿cuando me devolverás el televisor que te presté?"_

Maya sostuvo su celular en su cara, soplando en el orificio receptor de la parte inferior.

"Lo sien... La conexión... ... Está mal. No puedo oír... Debe ser... mal servicio. Te llamo ¿De acuerdo?"

 _"Lo que sea, Maya. Estoy yendo a tu apartamento mañana para recuperarlo."_

Maya resopló, "Gracias por dejarme saber, me aseguraré de que esté correctamente escondido."

Suspiró " _Buenas noches Maya. Asegúrate de actuar sorprendida._ "

"De acuerdo, buenas noches Farks."

Dejó el teléfono en su cama, y acurrucó su cabeza en la almohada, con toda la intención de dejar que el cansancio se haga cargo de su cuerpo para inducir el sueño. Pero su mente regresó a la información que Farkle le dio.

Riley estaba comprometida. Así que aparentemente pensaba que había encontrado a su verdadero amor con un tipo que apenas conocía.

Los ojos de Maya se estrecharon.

Esto sonaba como un desastre a punto de ocurrir. Y Maya no quería ver el corazón de su mejor amiga romperse cuando el inevitable fin de su relación se produjera.


	5. Chapter 5

Maya apoyó la cabeza en su escritorio, cerrando los ojos con un gemido y golpeando un lado de su barata computadora de escritorio por décima vez cuando el ordenador se congeló. Maldita esta estúpida cosa. Ella había estado pidiendo a su jefa un nuevo modelo por los dos últimos años, pero a la mujer no le importaba lo más mínimo la actualización de las instalaciones.

"Missy, no estoy prestando atención a una palabra de lo que estás diciendo. Cállate. Me duele la cabeza."

Frente a ella, Missy dejó de hablar abruptamente y colocó su portapapeles en el escritorio de Maya con una palmada. A través del cabello de Maya, se podía ver que los labios de Missy estaban fruncidos con molestia y que la morena tenía una ceja levantada.

"Aguantate." Missy espetó "Eso es lo que obtienes por venir a trabajar con resaca."

"¿No tienes ninguna simpatía por mi?"

"¿Por qué tendría alguna simpatía cuando eres la causante de esto? Te he advertido varias veces acerca de beber en la semana cuando tienes que ir a trabajar"

"No iba a venir hoy..." se quejó Maya "Mi amiga está viniendo asi que tengo que hacerlo."

"Umm, supongo que es mi señal para entrar entonces."

Maya levantó su cabeza del escritorio al mismo tiempo que Missy se dio la vuelta. Riley estaba de pie en la puerta, saludando tímidamente a Maya con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Maya no prestó atención al hecho de que Riley se había cortado el cabello desde la última vez que la vio. O al hecho de que parecía la personificación de la luz del sol con su vestido de verano amarillo brillante. Nop.

Su mirada fue atraída a la mano que estaba saludando. La mano izquierda de Riley. Con un anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

Entonces esta mierda era cierta.

"Riley." Maya señaló su mano con su barbilla "¿Que pasa con el anillo?"

Riley se quedó sin aliento, y rápidamente ocultó su mano detrás de su espalda.

"¡Espera! ¡No es así como se supone que debe ir!"

Maya puso los ojos con cariño a la decepción de Riley. Riley, siempre adorable. Siempre torpe.

"Está bien, entonces." Maya levantó una ceja, haciendo un gesto al asiento al otro lado de la mesa, junto a Missy."Sientate. ¿Recuerdas a mi asistente, Missy?"

Riley sonrió "¿Cómo está la abuela de tu novio?"

"Está mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar." Missy le sonrió. "El medico que recomendaste hizo maravillas."

Maya contempló a Missy "Espera, ¿tienes novio? Nunca me dijiste."

"¿Por qué debería, señorita El Amor No Existe?"

"Cierto..." sonrió Maya, volviéndose hacia Riley. "De todos modos, Riles ¿Qué te trae de Texas a mi oficina en este terrible día en el que apenas puedo funcionar porque estoy con resaca?"

Riley se rió, su sonrisa amplia y marcada.

"Bueno... ¡estoy comprometida!" chilló con entusiasmo, "¡Me caso Maya!"

Le tendió la mano izquierda a Maya para que vea el anillo, y Missy se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. Maya se quitó sus gafas de sol y lo escrutó con el ceño fruncido. Maldición, este tipo Lucas estaba claramente forrado como el infierno. Era un magnífica (y bastante grande) piedra de zafiro enmarcada por una hermosa corte de diamantes en una banda de oro. Era un anillo muy muy impresionante. Maya podía ver por qué Missy estaba mirandolo con los ojos brillantes.

"¡Si, felicitaciones...!" dijo Maya, demasiado cansada para intentar estar sorprendida.

Riley frunció el ceño, haciendo un puchero con sus labios "Ya lo sabias..."

"Farkle me dijo" Maya se encogió de hombros, sin embargo tomó la mano extendida de Riley y la giró de un lado al otro, observando como la luz impactaba en la piedra y como la hacía incluso más brillante. "Pero es un bonito anillo. Definitivamente caro."

"¡Es hermoso!" Dijo Missy "Ha sido un tiempo de que hemos visto un anillo de compromiso de ese calibre."

"¡Gracias! Definitivamente no estaba esperando una propuesta, ¡pero cuando lo hizo yo estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera podía hablar!"

"Bueno, bien por ti" Maya dijo, dejando ir su mano, e inclinandose hacia atrás en su silla "Mereces ser feliz"

Missy frunció el ceño "¿Qué, no hay comentarios sobre el matrimonio siendo una broma? Algo está mal."

"¿Estás bromeando?" Maya levantó una ceja "Tengo cientos de comentarios, sobre todo el hecho de que se comprometió después de salir por solo tres meses con este tipo, pero es feliz. Asi que esos comentarios pueden esperar hasta más tarde Riley."

Riley sonrió "Clásico de Maya. Pero de todos modos, he venido aquí porque quiero que seas mi dama de honor, Maya."

"¿Estás segura de eso? Haré tu vida un infierno" Maya dijo en broma.

"Absolutamente segura. No puedo pensar en nadie mas a quien quisiera a mi lado cuando me case con el amor de mi vida."

"Entonces, me encantaría ser tu dama de honor."

"Yay..." dijo Riley suavemente con una risita, lanzando a Maya a la época en que las exclamaciones solían ser fuertes y no controladas "Pero eso no es todo. Se que es mucho pedir, ya que tendrás dos diferentes tareas, pero necesito que seas mi planificadora de boda, también."

Maya frunció el ceño "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Eres la mejor que conozco para el trabajo, y la cosa es que los padres de Lucas son un poco controladores, pero ya que estamos teniendo la boda en el rancho de su abuelo, y a ellos les encantaría una boda en verano, necesito esto en tres meses." Riley dijo con timidez "Y se que tienes experiencia con las bodas rápidas. Y como que necesito a alguien de mi lado, porque honestamente, estoy un poco asustada de su madre."

Maya le dio una mirada en blanco. Maya había pensado que la situación era extraña antes porque Riley se estaba comprometiendo tan pronto, pero ahora le resultaba completamente ridícula. Así que no solo Riley y su novio se apresuraban a comprometerse, ¿sino que estaban corriendo a casarse? ¿Estaban planeando eso después de solo seis meses de conocerse?

"Asi que, dejame ver si lo entiendo." Maya dijo lentamente, dando a Riley una mirada escéptica "Quieres una boda en la cantidad de tiempo que has estado saliendo con Lucas. Lo cual sería ¿Qué? ¿Tres meses, cierto?"

"Maya" Riley dijo con exasperación "Se como te sientes respecto al matrimonio y el amor, pero Lucas es el indicado."

"¿Y tú lo sabes a partir de qué? ¿Tres meses de noviazgo? Seguro, está bien."

"El amor es real, Maya" Riley resopló "Y nos golpeó a ambos. Los dos sentimos que nos conocemos. Y ambos sabemos que este matrimonio va a durar, ¿Por qué esperar, si somos el uno para el otro?"

Maya miró a Riley, sorprendida por la determinación en su mirada. Ella realmente creía que esto iba a funcionar.

Pero Maya estaba escéptica acerca de este loco plan para casarse a finales del verano. Había visto rápidamente bodas hechas pedazos. Y aquellas en los que la novia y el novio se apresuraban a casarse eran las primeras.

"Riley, ¿estás segura de esto? Tal vez deberías tomarte un tiempo para pensar las cosas"

"Nunca he estado tan segura de algo. Lucas es el amor de mi vida. Y yo quiero casarme con él. ¿Por favor Maya? Te necesito."

Maya se mordió la uña del pulgar, mirando a Missy, quién se encogió de hombros, aunque también lucía la misma mirada de preocupación. Maya no tenía dudas de que Missy sabía como de riesgosas eran las bodas precipitadas. En promedio, Maya tenía de seis a doce meses para trabajar en una boda. Riley estaba segura de querer casarse con este hombre, pero mirando las estadísticas, esta boda rápida no terminaría bien. Maya tenía un presentimiento.

Pero Riley realmente quería casarse con él. Y al parecer lo amaba. Maya no se sentía cómoda tratando de disuadir a su feliz y despreocupada mejor amiga.

"Bueno, tengo que estar en Texas de todos modos si voy a ser tu dama de honor." Maya suspiró derrotada. "Está bien, le diré a mi jefa. Para saber si está de acuerdo con el proyecto."

"¡Oh gracias Maya! ¡Muchas gracias!" Riley chilló "Las dos son bienvenidas a quedarse en mi apartamento durante el periodo de planificación"

Maya frunció el ceño "¿No vives con Lucas?"

"Estamos esperando hasta que nos casemos para vivir juntos"

Maya tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar hacer un comentario. Esto era ridículo. Ni siquiera viven juntos. ¿Cómo sabrían si era compatibles para convivir? Esto empezaba a parecerse a una muy mala broma para Maya.

Missy estaba negando con la cabeza "No, solo Maya se quedará contigo, Riley. Me quedaré en un hotel."

"Tengo un montón de espacio, no es ningún problema."

"Lo aprecio" Missy rió "Pero mi decisión se basa más en el hecho de que Maya es una compañera de piso atroz y se necesita un tipo de persona especial para vivir con ella. Y soportarla."

Riley rió, asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo "Entonces dejame al menos contactar a los padres de Lucas, estoy segura de que pueden obtener un departamento para que alquiles durante el verano."

"Gracias. Eso estaría bien."

Maya abrió su agenda, mirando si tenía algún compromiso en verano, pero estaba vacío.

"¿Cuándo quieres comenzar, Riley?"

"Tan pronto como sea posible. Su madre quiere reunirse contigo el próximo Lunes."

Asi que tenía tres días para empacar sus maletas y dirigirse a Austin. Estupendo.

Maya se frotó las sienes con molestia mientras marcó el verano en su agenda como ocupado. "Eres tan afortunada por ser adorable, Riley."

Riley se rió mientras se levantaba "Gracias de nuevo Maya, siento tener que irme tan pronto pero tengo que decirle a mis padres sobre el compromiso, y mañana por la mañana debo regresar a Austin, pero definitivamente te llamaré esta noche."

"Confirmaré las cosas con mi jefa y te haré saber esta noche entonces"

"¡De acuerdo!"

Riley se despidió una vez más antes de salir corriendo fuera de la oficina de Maya.

"Felicidades, dama de honor." Missy dijo "¿Cuál es tu predicción para este matrimonio?"

Maya frunció el ceño.

Estaba condenado al fracaso.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lo harás"

Maya suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, enfrente de su jefa, Harper Burgess

"Tenía la esperanza de que dijeras que no" murmuró Maya, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Harper sonrió, dejando el cigarrillo en el cenicero de su escritorio. "¿Por qué no iba a estar de acuerdo con la petición de tu amiga? Este el tipo exacto de exposición que nuestra agencia necesita. Missy, ¿irás con ella?"

Missy asintió, pellizcando su nariz, para evitar respirar el humo del cigarrillo. Maya resopló con diversión. Missy no soportaba a su jefa, encontrandola demasiado abrasiva, demasiado salvaje, pero Maya amaba a su jefa. Sobre todo porque ella dejaba a Maya hacer lo que quería, pero era bastante genial que Harper también tenía una visión laxa sobre el matrimonio.

"Sí, voy con ella." Dijo Missy con una voz nasal. "Pero tampoco creo que sea una buena idea. Además del hecho de que Maya también será Dama de Honor, hay una muy alta probabilidad de que este matrimonio no tenga exito, y ella está demasiado cerca de la situación. Esto podría romper a Maya."

"¿Maya? ¿Romperse por un matrimonio fracasado? No me hagas reir." Harper se hechó a reir, colocando sus pies calzados con botas sobre el escritorio. "¿Sabes por qué Maya es mi mejor planificador? Porque no se ve afectada por cualquiera de este absurdo del matrimonio. Ella es una máquina, una eficiente e intachable máquina que puede hacer su trabajo y hacer los sueños de novias y novios realidad. ¿De verdad crees que si el matrimonio de su amiga fracasa, perderá la eficiencia? En todo caso, le dirá a su amiga 'Te lo dije'."

Maya sonrió con suficiencia a los cumplidos. Harper no tenía como hábito alabar a sus abejas obreras, por lo que un poco de su aprobación era raro.

"Además" continuó "He estado pensando en abrir otra rama de Burgess Wedding Planning inc en otra ciudad. Austin ha estado en mi mente por un tiempo, pero necesitaba alguien que fuera a la ciudad, ver si es una buena ubicación. Ahora es la oportunidad perfecta. Quién sabe, si las dos hacen un buen trabajo, podría hacerte directora de la agencia Maya, y Missy tú podrías ser la planificadora lider."

Las cejas de Maya se levantaron, y la mandíbula de Missy se dejó caer.

"¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? No nos estás cagando ¿verdad?"

"En absoluto" Harper sonrió, con una pequeña sonrisa gatuna. "Mejor paga, no tienes que planificar, supervisas las operaciones generales. Tú haces las reglas, ¿Qué te parece?"

"Jodidamente increible."

"Por supuesto, una desventaja es que ambas tienen que empacar sus vidas y moverse a Austin si lo abrieramos."

"Hey, eso no es problema para mi." dijo Maya.

Ella había estado deseando un cambio de escenario recientemente. Nueva York era genial, pero tantos años viviendo en la ciudad la había hecho desesperada de algo nuevo. Además, Riley vivía en Austin. Sería bueno, poder salir con su mejor amiga en cualquier momento, luego de años de vivir en ciudades separadas. Cuando Riley se había trasladado oficialmente a Austin para convertirse en profesor de Astronomía en la universidad de Texas en Austin, Maya no podía mentir, una pieza de ella se fue junto a Riley.

"¿Missy?" Preguntó Harper "¿Qué hay de ti?"

Missy parecía en conflicto "Supongo que no sería tan malo, pero depende de como sea mi experiencia allí. Además, mi novio está aquí asi que... necesitaría algo de tiempo para pensar en mudarme allí."

"Entiendo" Harper sujetó su cigarrillo, apuntando con el a las dos "Podemos hablar de eso mas tarde. ¿Tomarán el trabajo?"

"Sí, lo haremos." respondió Maya.

"Bien" Harper dejó escapar un anillo de humo, "Entonces las veré en agosto. buena suerte. Traiganme un recuerdo."


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando Maya y Missy llegaron a Austin, Maya había esperado ver vacas o personas con sombreros de vaquero y botas por todo el lugar. Tal vez gente conduciendo tractores. Claro, era una creencia estúpida y un esterotipo ridículo, pero nunca había estado en ningún lugar fuera de la ciudad, por lo que era solo una fantasía tonta que había estado en su cabeza desde que era joven. Pero hasta ahora, Austin, Texas no era diferente de cualquier otra ciudad.

Ella y Missy habían perdido su vuelo anterior (porque Maya había olvidado despertar a tiempo), por lo que habían tenido que tomar el vuelo mucho mas tarde. Cuando aterrizaron, el equipaje de Missy fue confundido con el de otra persona, y mientras esperaban que esa persona vuelva con sus maletas rosas, habían cenado en el restaurante del aeropuerto. Toda la experiencia fue agotadora hasta el punto que ni siquiera querían hacer turismo.

Cuando Missy consiguió su equipaje, llamó a un taxi para llegar a su hotel, recordandole a Maya que sea responsable por una vez y que se asegura de levantarse a tiempo para la reunión de presupuestos con Lillian y James Friar a las ocho. Ella le dio el discurso habitual: eran clientes importantes, Maya debía hacer una buena primera impresión, bla, bla, bla. Maya había asegurado que estaría a tiempo y luego recogió sus pertenencias para tomar un taxi hasta el departamento de Riley.

A lo largo de todo el recorrido, Maya había estado bastante impresionada por la ciudad. La vida nocturna activa, las personas caminando por las calles, la abundancia de tiendas, clubes y restaurantes. Recordó a Maya a sus años de adolescencia, arrastrando a Riley a los clubes usando documentos de identidad falsa para comprar bebidas. Los que fueron muy buenos tiempos.

Fuera del departamento de Riley, Maya comprobó si estaba en el lugar correcto. A este punto ya estaba empapada de sudor y se dio mentalmente unas palmaditas a si misma por ser lo suficientemente inteligente de empacar mil vestidos y ropa de verano para los próximos meses. De lo contrario ella probablemente se derritiría.

Antes incluso de que Maya levante la mano para llamar, la puerta se abrió, y Riley la arrastró dentro con un chillido ensordecedor. Después de que ella cerró la puerta, abrazó a Maya, apretandola contra su pecho y cortandole la circulación. Maya gruñó ante el impacto, casi sin aliento.

"Whoa, cálmate chica." Maya se rió entre dientes, aunque ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de la espalda de Riley también.

"Por fin te tengo durante todo el verano! Vamos a hacer todo juntas!" Ella se rió "Comprar mi vestido, mirar cosas de novias, mi despedida de soltera! Estoy tan emocionada!"

Envuelta en sus brazos, Maya no podía evitar sentirse como en sus días de universidad, pasando el tiempo bromeando y hablando de cosas estúpidas hasta que llegara la mañana. Y luego ver la salida del sol en la distancia.

Maya resopló y empujó un poco lejos a Riley, mirandola con diversión.

"Bien, asi que ¿Qué hay en la agenda de hoy? Porque se que no vas a dejarme dormir. Estoy segura de que quieras hablar sobre tu prometido ¿verdad?"

Riley sonrió con entusiasmo, tomando la maleta de Maya, y colocandola junto a la puerta principal. Maya miró alrededor de su apartamento. Había estado allí antes, y en su mayor parte estaba igual, pero parecía que algunas de sus cosas habían desaparecido.

"¿Dónde están tus cosas?"

"No podía esperar durante tres meses por lo que ya he estado empacando y moviendo algunas de mis cosas al lugar de Lucas. De esta manera, una vez que estemos casados, ya no habrá un montón de cosas que empacar y mover."

Maya frunció el ceño, era muy raro pensar en Riley casandose. Riley era muy apegada a la familia asi que seguramente querría tener hijos en algún momento del futuro. Eso hacía sentir a Maya una especie de melancolía. Una vez que Riley se case, Maya estaba segura de que sería un poco torpe estar en su vida.

Y por eso, a pesar de que sabía que era egoísta, Maya deseaba que no se casara. Tal vez fuera infantil, pero no quería compartir a Riley con este tipo Lucas.

"Eres realmente seria sobre este asunto del matrimonio." Maya dijo mirando una foto en la pared de dos chicas en su último día de escuela secundaria.

"Nunca he sido mas seria en mi vida, Maya." Los ojos de Riley mostraban felicidad, "Lucas es lo mejor que me ha pasado."

Maya suspiró, un poco abatida. "Voy a tomar esto en serio, entonces. Solo porque eres tu"

"Gracias, Maya" Riley tomó su mano con una sonrisa suave, "Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Se que el matrimonio es tu tema menos favorito de conversación"

Maya se sintió aliviada de no tener que hablar más de esto.

"¿Bueno, que tienes en mente?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando algo bueno nos sucedía a alguna de las dos, y hacíamos pastelillos, nos saltabamos las clases y descansabamos en pijama?"

Maya se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza con alegría, "Es como si tu leyeras mi mente, cariño."

Se rieron y se dirigieron a la cocina para celebrar de la mejor manera que sabían.


End file.
